


Encontro na sacada

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Modern AU kinda, Songfic, wrote this for a contest in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Porque o mundo lá fora não era perfeito como ele pintava e o seu maior desejo era mostrar a ela o mundo além da sacada.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Encontro na sacada

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal! Essa fanfic participou do concurso "Romancistas Amadores" e a música da one-shot é "Depois da meia noite" do Capital Inicial.  
> Eu gosto muito dessa música e escrevi a one-shot com carinho. Espero que gostem!

O primeiro encontro dos dois foi, digamos, estranho. Não é todo dia que você ouve um barulho alto e encontra um garoto caído na sacada do seu quarto. Ainda mais considerando que seu quarto fica no terceiro andar de uma casa com segurança reforçada.

Quando seus olhares cruzaram, o garoto ficou sem graça. Parece que ele realmente tinha caído ali por acidente. A garota ficou apenas observando aquele garoto exótico e ele não demorou a quebrar o silêncio.

— Não sabe que é rude ficar encarando as pessoas?

— Ora seu... — Ela não gostou nem um pouco do comentário dele e retrucou: — Até onde eu sei, o errado aqui é você! Quem em sã consciência invade o quarto de uma garota a essa hora da noite?!

— Invadindo? — Ele parou por um momento e começou a procurar uma desculpa — Mas eu caí aqui por acidente!

— Sei... Você é muito suspeito, senhor...

— Natsu. Olha garota, eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê por aí.

— Espera. Eu ainda não disse o meu nome. Eu sou Lucy.

— Então tá. Tchau Luigi.

— É Lucy!!

E tão repentinamente como apareceu, ele sumiu. E o primeiro encontro deles foi em uma fria noite de inverno.

**_Dias de verão e noites de inverno_ **

**_A cidade às vezes é um inferno_ **

**_Criei então um universo_ **

**_Onde tudo era perfeito_ **

**_E feito pra nós dois_ **

Depois desse estranho encontro, ele começou a visitá-la com frequência, sempre carregando consigo histórias incríveis do mundo fora dos muros. Ela simplesmente adorava. Mesmo que muitas vezes as histórias fossem exageradas, aquele era um momento especial, em que Natsu mostrava a ela um mundo que ela não conhecia.

**_Passamos muito tempo sentados na calçada_ **

**_Falando sobre tudo e não dizendo nada_ **

**_Seu sorriso vale mais de mil palavras_ **

**_Deixa que o futuro fica pra depois_ **

Às vezes, os dois apenas conversavam coisas aleatórias na sacada. Outras vezes, se ela estivesse triste, ele fazia alguma coisa engraçada para animá-la. E o fazia pelo simples fato de amar o sorriso reluzente dela. O belo sorriso que ficava escondido pelos altos muros e pela segurança reforçada.

Nesse ponto, nenhum dos dois se importava mais se fossem pegos juntos. O importante era o estar junto. O divertido era o simples fato de estar junto. Poderia ser por algumas poucas horas ou durante toda a noite até chegar a aurora.

**_Depois da meia noite (depois da meia noite)_ **

**_Nós acendemos as luzes da cidade_ **

**_Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos_ **

**_Até nascer o sol_ **

E a cada história, a vontade de conhecer aquele mundo incrível fora dos muros crescia. ****

Por isso ele prometeu. Prometeu que a levaria para conhecer o que havia no mundo lá fora, mesmo que isso fosse por apenas uma noite. O mundo lá fora não era perfeito como ele pintava, mas ainda assim era incrível à sua maneira.

**_Noites de verão e dias de inverno_ **

**_Poucos minutos parecem eternos_ **

**_Você sabe e eu não sei mentir_ **

**_Esse mundo perfeito nunca vai existir_ **

Naquela noite em especial ele a levou a um lugar quase que mágico: um parque de diversões. Ela parecia uma criança que acaba de ganhar aquele presente a muito desejado, com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto na forma de um lindo sorriso.

Andaram em praticamente todas as atrações naquele dia. Mas o que ele queria que ela visse, ele não conseguiu mostrar. Tiveram que ir embora mais cedo do que o esperado.

Antes de irem embora, Natsu fez uma surpresa para Lucy. Ela ficou muito feliz com o presente: um gato azul de pelúcia.

**_Não quero esquecer as noites viradas_ **

**_Falando sobre o mundo até a madrugada_ **

**_Nos teus olhos eu vejo a verdade_ **

**_Faça o que você fizer, diga o que você quiser_ **

O passeio a marcou de tal maneira que mal conseguia esperar pelo próximo. Quando ele a chamou para mostrar algo especial, ela realmente não sabia o que esperar.

Dessa vez, os dois foram para um parque bem calmo e Natsu pediu para que ela olhasse para o céu.

**_Depois da meia noite (depois da meia noite)_ **

**_Nós acendemos as luzes da cidade_ **

**_Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos_ **

**_Até nascer o sol_ **

Os dois observavam o belo céu estrelado, abraçados pois estava um pouco frio, e logo o verdadeiro show começou. Fogos de artifício de todas as cores explodiam no céu, tornando a visão algo ainda mais belo.

Ela ficou sem palavras. E ele apenas sorriu perguntando se ela havia gostado da surpresa.

Se ela havia gostado? Sem dúvida. Como resposta ela apenas o abraçou com mais força e sussurrou que havia amado tudo aquilo.

Nessa noite ficaram apenas os dois, sozinhos naquele canto solitário do parque, curtindo o momento, os fogos e as estrelas.

**_Por quanto tempo só nós dois?_ **

**_Por quanto tempo só nós dois?_ **

**_Por quanto tempo só nós dois?_ **

De fato, os encontros dos dois eram poéticos e sempre durante a noite. O que começou por acaso em uma sacada, tornou-se algo maior.

**_Depois da meia noite (depois da meia noite)_ **

**_Nós acendemos as luzes da cidade_ **

**_Nos abraçamos e ficamos juntos_ **

**_Até nascer o sol_** ****

Um sentimento quente que aquece o coração. Então, assim era o que chamam de amor? Aquela vontade de sempre estar junto? Talvez fosse a soma de tudo isso. E naquela sacada onde tudo começou, eles agora estão abraçados.

**_Depois da meia noite (depois da meia noite)_ **

**_Depois da meia noite_ **

Tudo começou depois da meia noite. Mas não termina com o nascer do sol.


End file.
